


Corner

by Naemi



Series: Crime Shows Shorts [6]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: The “Strippers” gather down by the street corner outside the Pink Elephant, a shabby establishment and a cliché place for cliché business.





	

 

The “Strippers” gather down by the street corner outside the _Pink Elephant_ , a shabby establishment and a cliché place for cliché business.

Underneath broken lamps, cars pull up, wet from the rain earlier, and leave again as soon as small, nondescript packages have changed hands.

Head down and fingers fidgeting with his sleeves, Rusty passes them by, as he often does. So far, he never dared to stop for a trade. The ladies in their cream-colored coats scare the hell out of him, and he probably couldn't afford their goods anyway, and therefore, he stays clean. At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **One Million Words** , Twisted Madlibs Weekend Challenge. My words were stripper, street corner, elephant, wet, fidget, and cream (color).
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
